


The One Who Loved Thor's Shadow (LokixAvalyne)

by MissElla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Poor Loki, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissElla/pseuds/MissElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always looked at the mighty Thor, the crown prince. Well, everybody but Avalyne, she only had eyes for Thor's shadow. Over the years she had fallen in love with that shadow. <br/>Always watching him from the corners of the palace, from a safe distant. She finally had reached the age were she could finally serve as a chambermaid to her most cherished shadow. Unfortunately he didn't look at her like she wanted him to, to him she was just another servant, nothing but a mere shadow to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it ;)

I nervously fidgeted with my dress, today was the big day. I finally reached the age when I was able to become a chambermaid of him. My heart started to pound faster, by only thinking about him. His raven black hair, piercing green eyes which were emeralds, luscious pink lips, strong jaw and defined cheekbones. The man looked perfect in every way. Though everyone looked at his brother Thor, I only had eyes for him. Loki, the God of Mischief, he certainly had lived up to that name.

As a kid he always played tricks on everyone. When he got older his tricks became crueller and more elaborate. Unfortunately he went on a very dark path, when he found out that he was adopted, a Jotun. I saw how that broke him, how he suffered from the inside, after he found out about it. I knew about it, because I always watched him from the shadows. Being a servant mend that I could walk around, going unnoticed by everyone, including him. I was cleaning Odin's room when Loki had barged into the room, throwing angry accusations at his mother. He was beyond himself, angry at his mother that she had hid the truth from him, that he was a Jotun, adopted into the family as some kind of house pet.

Odin had fallen into Odinsleep and Loki became king, Thor had been banished to Midgard, for his foolish acts against Jotunheim. Loki ruled for a short while, because Thor came back and before I knew it I saw Loki fall from the rainbow bridge. My heart had shattered into a million pieces, when I saw that. I had lost the only love I had ever had, before I even got the chance to confess my feelings to him. At that time I had become depressed, kept to my chores, stayed in my room and ate or drank nothing.

It went like that for a few years, until word had reached me that somehow Loki was still alive and wreaking havoc on Midgard. I was overjoyed, my life had meaning again, but it was short lived. When Thor brought Loki back, he was a broken man. He was wrapped in chains, with a nuzzle covering his mouth. Odin was infuriated, he yelled at Loki and locked him up in the dungeons.

For many years Loki was down there, in those horrible dungeons. With a lot of pleading, I got to serve him his food. He didn't look at me when I gave him his food, but that didn't matter to me. As long as I could see my most cherished shadow I was happy. I always smiled when I served him his food, he deserved to at least see one happy face. But he didn't look at me, so it was for nothing. I had watched silently how Loki had become more and more depressed, being locked up down there really wasn't good for him.

Sometimes I could see an magical apparition of Frigga, it faded when I came closer, but I was glad that she still was there for her son. Odin had forbidden her to visit her son in person, he didn't say anything about a magical illusion. Thor visited Loki every now and then, keeping it limited to small chat, knowing that Loki never was the man who liked long conversations. Thor called Loki brother, but Loki refused to call Thor his brother, he still held a grudge against him.

Whenever I could I told Loki about the things happening upstairs, of course after I finally had scraped all my courage together, which had taken me a while. Loki seemed to like it, me keeping him updated of the important things upstairs. It mostly were official announcements, feasts, battles, gossip and other news. Anything that could make him feel like he wasn't completely excluded from everything going on in Asgard. Loki had bettered his life, he wasn't so angry anymore and Odin had changed his sentence, Loki was to be kept on Asgard. He was no longer a prisoner in a cell down in the dungeons, he now was a prisoner on Asgard. Forbidden to leave Asgard, he could walk wherever he wanted on Asgard.

Loki mostly kept to his room, not going out much. I was only a servant so the only time I got to see him, at feasts, social gatherings, trainings and public places. I was still too young to serve him in his room, you had to be above a certain age to be able to do that. But luckily time seemed to fly by and I had finally reached that age.

"Avalyne, hurry up, or else you're gonna be late to your first day serving prince Loki", my friend Seira told me.

"Yeah, I know that, just a second", I answered.

My friend Seira knew of my love for prince Loki, she had laughed at me many times, but she accepted it. At least my love for Loki was more possible than hers for prince Thor. Thor already had a women in his heart. As far as I knew Loki didn't have anyone. I know that me being with prince Loki is ridiculous, but at least I had a chance, a small one, but it was something.

I quickly brushed my hair, did my dress right and rushed out. Seira and I ran to the breakfast hall. The servants had a small breakfast hall, which was also meant for all our other meals. It was a disgusting place, with no decorations of fancy stuff, just chairs and tables. But it was cozy and nice, I actually liked it. Our footsteps echoed through the palace as we ran as fast as we could, we were so late. I'm sure the head maid is going to have our heads, but I didn't care. Nothing could ruin my mood, I got to see Loki's room. I'm sure there's a lot of green in his room, I love that. For some strange reason I had been born with dark green hair, it looked black at first sight but when you looked closer you saw that it was green. When the sun fell down on it, it sparkled like emerald.

Seira and I reached the breakfast hall and avoided the head maid, we shoved down our food and ran to our choirs. I had to run to the kitchen, to get Loki's food. The chef laughed at me, when I came in running, nearly bumping into a pile of pots. I gave him a dirty look and he quickly stopped laughing. Loki's food was easy to pick out, everything was green and gold. Loki sure had a good taste, I'm pretty sure he picked this out himself. I grabbed the tray and walked out of the kitchen.

I'm so excited, I'm gonna see loki up close, how amazing. To see that marvelous man from so close and in his chambers. It is a long walk to his room, but that gives me some time to gather my thoughts. I spotted his chambers and felt my heart rate increasing. I gathered up my courage and knocked on the door.

"Come in", his velvet voice rang.

Keep it together Avalyne, now is not the time to start squealing at his voice, you gotta bring him his food. I put down my nerves and open his door, into his chamber. The first thing I entered was a small hall, so that a person didn't walk straight into your room. It was only a few steps until I reached his sleeping area, his bed is huge and green. How I would love to lie on that bed next to him. Stop it Avalyne, stop daydreaming, that could never happen.

Loki sat in a chair reading a book, looking out on Asgard on his balcony. Do i have to bring his food to the table near the balcony, or his desk or the one next to me. Loki must have spotted my confused look as he signed me to come to him. I nervously walked up to him and set down his food on the table. The table wasn't big but it was a good enough size for food, if it wasn't littered with books. I held the tray in my left arm and put it slightly on my hip. I picked up everything from the tray with my right hand and placed it down onto the table. It was like a puzzle, a cup here, a plate there, a bowl over there. It took me quite some time, cause his table was really full with books.

I had always known about Loki's love for books, so I did my best not to hit any of the books. Loki just sat there continuing to read his book. Not paying any attention to me.

Wait, what was I supposed to say again to the prince when I had his breakfast ready. Why do I forget everything when I'm around this man. He must have put some kind of forgetting spell on me. Or it could be the fact that I was in love with him and that the sight of him was so mesmerizing. Without noticing it, I was staring at him. I only noticed it when he coughed and gave me a look, that sexy look with one eyebrow raised. Gods, that man is so incredibly handsome. Any more of this and I will have to throw a bucket of water of myself to cool down. Oh no, I'm just standing there looking at him, he must think me a fool.

"Your breakfast is ready, your highness", I finally got out.

"I noticed", he remarked.

His voice is like velvet, so soft and delicate, so intricate that it makes my insides shiver at the sound of it.

"Is there anything else that I could do, your highness?".

"Yes, you could bring me some books".

Loki handed me a list with titles from books on it. Unfortunately his hand didn't touched mine when he gave the list, he was very cautious of skin contact. I looked at the list, if this is his idea of some, I don't wanna find out what he sees as many. The list contained a lot of boos, like 20 of them. How am I supposed to get all those to his chambers.

"Do I need to bring the books to your chambers?".

"No, please bring them to the training grounds. Of course you're supposed to bring them here to my chambers, you dimwitted fool", Loki snapped at me.

"My apologies your highness, it's just that your chamber already has so many books here. I don't think there's any room for more books", I said while looking around his chamber, which had books everywhere.

"Then you bring some books back to the library. You clearly weren't gifted with brains upon your birth".

I felt my insides boil and I wanted to make a snappy comment, but this was prince Loki, I would have my head cut of if I do such a thing. So instead I bit down on my thong and turned around. I gathered some books on the tray and quickly left his chamber, closing the door a little too hard on my way out.

"God, he's such a… a… a… a conceited self inflated man", I spat out.

That wasn't much of an insult, but it was the first thing that came to my mind. I would never call him any names, but that was because of my feelings for him. I don't understand why he's so mean, that's not like the Loki I know at all. Being locked up in his room, has certainly changed him. I guess I now understand why the other maids were so happy that I offered to become one of prince Loki's chambermaids.

Some other girl escaped the mean snarls and insults of the velvet voiced prince. And now I was doomed to become one of his punch pillows, on which he could take out his temper. I guess I was daydreaming, when I envisioned this becoming great. It seemed like I had just signed my own death sentence. A death sentence to the handsome prince Loki.

Ow what a cruel fate that is, a death sentence to the man I'm in love with.


	2. Books, Books And Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading my story and giving kudos and comments :D

I returned the books to the royal library, I have been there a few times before, but only when I had to clean it up. I remembered that it was big, no huge. The library was deserted, there was not a soul insight. Most Asgardians train, reading was more a Loki thing. Loki was smarter because of this, at times of war Loki came up with the most elaborate battle plans. Unfortunately Thor fought the battles and he got all the glory. Nobody praised Loki for coming up with the wining strategy, only Frigga complimented him, but that wasn't what Loki wanted. Loki longed for the acceptance of Odin, but never got it. Poor guy, I feel bad for him, maybe I shouldn't be so mad at him. I believe that in all this time Odin never visited him, nor looked at him.

Loki wants Odin's acceptance more than anything, but Odin only gives it to Thor, who isn't always worthy of it. Like wanting to marry a mortal, a Midgardian, how low of him. By the time that their child is old enough to take care of himself, Jane would be old and grey, waiting for the arms of death to embrace her. Stupid Thor, wanting to mary a mortal, only pain can come from it, she will die and Thor will have to find a new queen. I'm sure that some maidens will wait for him, not mary now so that when Jane dies they can go for Thor. Stupid people, this all seems so stupid and irrelevant to me.

I shouldn't worry about Thor and his stupid mortal lover, I should concern myself with Loki. I better put these books back, so that I can start looking for the books on the list. It takes a while to find the place where the books belong, but it's just a matter of finding out the system. The system is a very smart one, I guess either Loki or Frigga is responsible for it. I guess they're probably the only ones who come here. Thor's to busy fighting at the training grounds and Odin always sits in his throne room.

Better start looking for the books on my list. 20 books, the man sure loves to read. I wonder how long it will take him to finish all these books, a day, two. Probably an hour, Loki has been reading his whole life, he can read really fast. I have seen him read an humongous pile of books in just an afternoon. How I loved that sight, the sun shining down upon his handsome face and making his eyes sparkle. I had to fan myself some fresh air just thinking about that moment. There were so many moments that I looked at Loki from a safe distant, observing him and treasuring every small detail I could see. Finding out about his likes and dislikes, what he wants and needs.

Wait a second, I know practically everything about Loki there is to know, I should be able to become the perfect chamber maid to him. If I'm good enough I might even become his personal chamber maid, can you see me like that. Being the only one allowed to serve him in his room, doing everything he wants, be in his presence the whole day long, every day. Now that would be excellent, that would be a dream come true. I better hurry up and collect all his books. Oh and finds some grapes, I remember how he loved to eat those when reading his books and also some ice water. I guess he had a liking to ice water, because of his Jotun side, but who cares. Loki's Loki, Jotun, Asgardian, I don't care. All I care about is the man that's underneath, a man with a superb mind, who loves to trick people and read to his hearts content.

I find book after book and make sure I place them in the order Loki put them on the list, that's probably the way he's going to read them, better not ruin that. After I'm done finding all the books I look at the pile, that's a lot of books. How am I supposed to carry all those. Wait, maybe he's testing me, to see whether I'm up to his needs. I will show him, I will carry all these books to this room, without any complaining. I said I would be the perfect maid so I guess I gotta start with this. I grab half of the books in one arm and the others in my other arm, I put them in front of me and carefully walk to the kitchen.

I make some ice water with lemon flavor, like I know he likes and pick out only the finest grapes and put them in a bowl. Loki's hates to pick them from the vine, he wants them ready to eat. I carefully placed the Glass on one pile and the bowl on the other one. With all my strength I stand up and walk to Loki's chambers. Once I arrive at his chamber I think of something, how am I supposed to open the door, wait I've still got two feet. While trying to steady myself I get my foot on the door and get the handle down. I open it only a little and quickly walk inside. I've gotta watch out that I don't mess it up now. While balancing the books I walk into the room and peak side wards and see that Loki's still reading his book. A different one though, this one has a purple cover, the other one had a black one.

Before I can even make one more step, I get hit in the back, making the books float into the air. I try to catch some of them, but fail miserably and all the books drop to the ground, the ice water tumbles over me, the bowl ends up on my head and some books fall on top of me. I'm half laying, half sitting on the ground, with a huge pile of books all around me. Great, this definitely shows Loki how I am the perfect maid. I'm lucky if I don't get scolded and punished and banished to ever come into his room again.

A huge laugh erupts from behind me and I jolt up at the sound of it, it's like there's thunder inside this room. I see that it's Thor, that's the thunderous laugh, the man doesn't seem to be able to be more quiet, he's always so loud. Thor just keeps laughing and laughing, he even leans onto the wall, so that he won't fall down, the bastard.

"Thank you, prince Thor, for forgetting your manners of knocking once you enter someones chamber and just throwing the door open. I certainly like my ice water showers and book hitting daily", I say with a sweet voice.

Thor's face falters and he immediately stops laughing and looks at me with big eyes, he looks like a Bilgesnipe who's about to get killed, if only. I try to stand up, but fall down again. I hear Thor chuckling and give him one look, he stops right away and looks down onto the ground. How I would love to hit him with a book. Wait just a moment, I could. If I pretend to fall down again and "accidentally" hit him with a book while trying to grab something, he won't notice it. Loki might, but Thor certainly won't. It seems revenge is coming right now.

Thor keeps looking at the ground and I grab my chance. Just like I planned I fall down again, grab a book and it goes right to Thor's face. Thor falls down onto his ass and I have to try my hardest to not laugh at this.

"I apologize your highness, seems like clumsy little me accidentally hit you with a book", I say feigning guilt.

As if I would feel even the tiniest bit bad about hitting that big dumb ass with a book, maybe some of the information in the book will come into his head. I stand up without falling this time and start with gathering the books that now lie on the floor. Thor stands up with a red face and quickly walks out, to embarrassed to show his face and to wipe away the blood. He got a blood nose from the book, serves him right. Never laugh at Avalyne, unless you're prepared to pay the price.

"I guess Thor just learned that lesson", Loki says.

"Good, if he's ever in my presence again he will know it", I answer

"Wait, did you just read my mind?", I ask when I remember that I thought that comment.

"No, you were saying it out loud, a thinker who thinks out loud", Loki quirks up his brow and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, I tend to do that from time to time, your highness".

"No need to apologize, you just hit Thor with a book and made his nose bleed. Anyone who does that, has my gratitude".

"I already thought you would notice that I did that on purpose, your highness".

"And that idiot Thor thinks it was a accident".

"Rocks would sooner find their way into the forest than him".

Loki chuckles for a second at this, guess his funny bone isn't broken, just hidden a bit.

"You think Thor is dumb", Loki remarks.

"I have seen him do many things one cannot call smart but dumb, your highness".

"Like?".

"Like not noticing that he had been drinking wine for a hole night and not mead. He only noticed it when he accidentally bumped into a lady and the wine spilled over her white dress".

"Let me guess, you were the one responsible for this mix up of drinks".

"I was the one who had been serving him the whole night, your highness".

I see that Loki's trying his hardest not to laugh, I laugh at that it so funny to see. Loki looks at me and starts to laugh along with me. Before I know it we're both laughing. I remember that I have to clean up the books and stop laughing and pick up the mess I made, actually Thor. He threw the door open, not me. Loki returns to reading his book, like noting ever happened. I put the books back in the order of the list, I remember the order, it was the same one as the one used in the library.

"You remember the order, after seeing it one time?", Loki asks.

"Yes, it's quit an easy one. It's the same one that is used in the library when I had to put the books back, your highness".

"You don't have to say your highness all the time".

"I'm sorry, your highness".

"Stop calling me that, I hate it".

"Of course, your... prince?".

"Loki, just Loki. You have earned the right to call me by my name after confessing to have teased Thor several times".

"But I only confessed to one time, your... Loki".

Loki chuckles at my weird correction, but says nothing.

"Sometimes we don't need to hear the words to know them".

I sigh at this comment, he really has a silver tongue and he's so smart.

"Why did you sigh?".

"Oh, I... uh... I... I never heard your intellectual remarks from up close".

"So you have heard them from a distant, you've been spying on me".

"Not spying, just watching from a safe distant".

"That's your approach, do everything from a safe distance so that you can't get hurt", Loki looks me in the eyes.

It's like he can see right trough me, knows everything, I don't want to. I have a past, I don't want anyone to know. I quickly excuse myself turn around and leave the room. His comment got to me, he knows, but how. No, he can't right. Loki is smart, but he can't know about it, no one does.


	3. A Trick That Backfired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will notice once reading this chapter, is that i've changed the way I write this story. It was a suggestion from one of my readers, which I'm testing out.  
> Let me know whether you like this style more or the old one ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading :D

Avalyne runs as fast as her legs can carry her, away from Loki who seems to know everything about her. She took a while to collect her thoughts and realized that he was just guessing correctly or assuming things. Loki couldn't possibly know about her past, no one did, so neither did Loki know about it. She shaked off the disturbing thoughts and walked to the head maid, she would certainly have to do less entertaining chores, serving Loki was only once a day, unfortunately. Once Avalyne arrived at the head maids board for chores, she noticed that her list was massive, it was huge. She took a quick peak at the list of the other servants and saw that the ones of the female servants were shorter than normal. Meaning they thought it would be funny to make her list longer, by putting their chores on her list.

"Liking the new length of your list ?", Syraine hissed.

"I'm much enjoying it", Avalyne replied with a stern look.

"You know why we did this. No one makes our Thor bleed", the venom dripped from her voice.

"Of course I should have known it was about that. It was his own fault I fell down because of him and when trying to stand up I accidentally threw a book at him".

"Sure, accidentally", Syraine scoffed.

Avalyne's disliking for prince Thor was well known under the servants. She had always been the one to offer to serve Loki if he was in the room and not Thor. While all the other servants begged to serve Thor, she begged to serve Loki. Syraine wasn't the smartest of persons, but she wasn't a complete fool either. She knew that it hadn't been an accident, but on purpose.

"Have fun with your long list, you will be seeing it for quit a while", Syraine narrowed her eyes and then flipped her hair and walked off.

Avalyne gave a deep sigh, she should have expected such a thing. Unfortunately her mind had been to occupied with thoughts of serving Loki for the first time. And by the looks of her very, very, very, long list it might also be her last time. She knew that a list like this was going to take her all day, having any in between time to serve Loki was impossible. Her happy daydream was short life, cause one of her tricks had shattered that dream.

With much reluctance Avalyne walked to the main hall and started on the long list. She had to work all night long or else she wouldn't be done in time. She walked with her shoulders down, back to the servants dining hall. She ate some bread and tried to rest, but everyone came walking in, starting the day. Oh no, she had been working the whole day and now the new day had begun. She quietly finished eating and went to look at her list, it seemed to be even longer than before. She looked around at the other lists and noticed that even the men had fewer chores. Guess they also don't like it when a servants hits prince Thor with a book, giving him a bloody nose.

She sighed and slumped towards on of the dining halls she had to clean. She kept herself busy cleaning and noticed that normally now would be the time, she would serve Loki, but with this list that wouldn't be possible anymore. She would be damn lucky if she even got any sleep, let alone serve Loki. She gave up on the small hope she had left and continued cleaning.

Loki as usual woke up early and started the day by continuing reading one of his books. He read for quit some time, until he noticed that it had been way past his meal time. Just when Loki was about to stand up and find out what had happened to his meal, his door opened. In came a different servant then he had seen the day before. This maid had blonde hair and looked rather scared of him. She quickly walked into the room, said the usual words and scurried away as though she had been on fire. That was the usual reaction he got from the servants, he had become quit used to it. Not that he liked it, but he had seen it was the only way the servants would serve him.

That had been the reason why he was so surprised to find the servant of yesterday to be unfazed, no fear noticeable. The only fear she had, was that of him finding out that she liked him, he had found out about it and she had ran from his room. It appeared that Loki had prodded the servant a bit to much and she was to scared to come into his room. He had finally found a servant who wasn't scared of him and now he had made her scared of him to, but this times it was for different reasons than the other servants. A nice reason that he found quit flattering, seeing that no woman dared to think of him in that way anymore. Because of his acts he somehow was no longer handsome in the eyes of every woman in Asgard. Well, all except one and now he had scared this one of.

Loki remembered how she had been the one to serve him when he was down there. The thought of his cell made him shiver. It had been dark down there, with no way out or any signs of hope. Frigga had been the only thing that kept him going. That and the kind servant that brought him his meals daily and told him about the affairs going on above him. She had made him feel like he wasn't completely excluded from everything, that he was still some part of everything. She told the things straight and right, without putting in too many unnecessary details.

Loki had noticed after a while that the servant had smiled at him every time she served him his meals. He always looked down at his book when she looked back up at him, so she wouldn't notice that he had found it impossible not to smile back at her radiant smile. Her smile felt like sunlight, bright and warm, giving him some strength. He never talked back to her, but he did gave some nods and noises at what she told him. He quit liked the sound of her voice, it was as light as a breeze and as soft as a rose.

When she didn't notice he would observe her, she had Long black hair, but when he looked closer he had found out that it was dark green, his favorite color. He had smiled at that, the servant had his color as hair color, she must really like him. Not only is she the only one that dares to serve him and talk to him, but she also has his color. He also noticed that she always wore a green bracelet, again something in his color. Loki really enjoyed the fact that there was at least someone who was wearing his color. The girl at that time, had clear green eyes that had a slight glaze of sky blue over them. Loki had found it a really alluring combination. It seemed that her eyes also had his color, but that hadn't been on purpose, that had been natural.

She also had red lips that seemed to have the color of cherry's, Loki had wanted to found out whether they also tasted like that, but then remembered that he was in a cell and could not do that. Her body was thin and small, but very lean and flexible. She was about a head shorter than him, that was the ideal height difference. That way he could tower above her, but still see her face without having to look down to much. Her curves were subtle, nicely curved hips and a well round behind. He breast were a good size, just over a handful for Loki.

It seemed that everything about the girl had been made perfectly for him. If he ever were to describe the perfect woman, he was sure that he would basically be describing her. She fit perfectly to his preferences and likings, she was the opposite of what Thor would want and he quit liked that. He knew that Thor wouldn't approach her, cause she wasn't his taste but that of Loki. He liked that, he knew there was at least one woman out there who Thor wouldn't go after.

That had always been a rather pressing problem when Loki found a woman to his liking, one look from Thor and the woman would walk away from him and into Thor's arms. It had happened many times, whether Thor had done it on purpose or not, all women fell for his charms. It had been a pleasant surprise when she didn't seem to look at Thor in that way and even had hit him with a book and called him dumb and admitted to have tricked him. The woman really seemed perfect for him, although she was a servant.

A servant from Asgard was still far better than a Midgardian, a mortal. He had known how foolish his brother was, but to fall in love with a mortal had been the dumbest thing he had ever done. By the time that their first child would be of age, the woman would be old and near the end of her life. Thor was stupid to pursue such a thing, to have a woman whose life was already fading with every second. Thor would be heartbroken and Loki would be the one to pick up all the pieces and comfort his brother, no Thor, to find a new wife and suited queen.

He certainly didn't like that idea. The best thing would be to pull Jane and Thor apart and drive Sif into Thor's arms. It was very clear to him how she felt about Thor. Only Thor needed to realize that she would be a good match. A women who was beautiful and a good warrior, that was much more than a scrawny mortal whose life was ending soon. He should try to make this plan work at the first feast that arrives. He didn't like them, but this at least would be an entertaining thing to do during those boring events. Push Thor and Sif towards each other and Jane away. Jane was still living on Midgard, to busy with her work. Thor had insisted that she came with him to Asgard permanently, but she had refused and Odin had seemed relieved.

Odin didn't accept of Thor's relationship with a mortal. Odin wanted a queen for Thor who would last as long as him, not until their first child was of age. Odin had also suggested that the lady Sif would be a far better choice as a wife for him. Thor had laughed at the idea and Sif had crumpled into a small pile, being totally kicked into the ground by Thor's joust about how he could never mary someone who was like a brother to him. Thor wasn't a man of tact and hadn't noticed how Sif was angry at him afterwards. He had laughed and walked on, not noticing how he had crushed Sif.

Now that Loki thought about it, he regretted the way he had acted against the servant yesterday, but he wouldn't apologize, that wasn't in his nature. Him apologizing to a servant, the thought alone made him want to throw up. He would never do such a thing, he once was prince Loki, he once was a god, but right now he was nothing more than a caged animal, locked up in Asgard. A Jotun taken from Jotunheim as a war trophy by Odin. He is nothing now, he's all alone. A silent tear streamed down his cheek, the solitude was becoming to much for him. Frigga didn't come anymore, not even with an illusion, seeing as though Loki didn't talk to her much. Thor came every now and then, but only to boast about one of his battles on a different realm.

Loki was locked here on Asgard, unable to leave this damned realm, that wasn't his home, where he didn't belong. A Frost Giant locked in his golden cage, that was what he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let me know if you prefer this writing style or the old one, from the previous chapters.


	4. Preparations For The Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all my typos and spelling mistakes, but my native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic xD  
> So yeah, I rely a lot on my spelling checker and sometimes things slip trough it.  
> I will check the spelling mistakes of this chappie later, I'm posting this now for all my readers :D  
> I'm sticking with the 3d pov writing style, cause it gives me more freedom and makes it easier for you to read my story and follow the explanations. 
> 
> Hope you like it <3

Avalyne had been doing her chores patiently everyday, without any complaint, she was used to the others servants teasing by now. She missed the sight of her Loki, she had only seen him up close for one day. Frigga's birthday arrived and every servant was released from their usual chores, because they had to make the preparations for the celebration. Avalyne stood up slowly, she wasn't in the mood for this work, it was very tiresome. She was already tired and worn by doing the chores on her long list for a month. Some part of her had hoped that Loki would come and release her from her chores and make her his personal chambermaid. She then soon realized that that was impossible, because she had only served Loki for one day, he wouldn't miss her.

Avalyne looked trough her closet and decided to settle for a simple light green dress. She loved the color green and who knows, maybe she'll bump into Loki. Yeah, cause he sure loves to come out of his room all the time. Stop daydreaming Avalyne. She gave herself a bump to the head and shook the thought away. Loki would only come out of his room when the celebration would start, not when the preparations were being done. She would see Thor, but he wasn't the prince she wanted to see. Her prince was one cloaked in green with a trickster smile that could make her insides melt at the mere sight of it.

She combed her hair and put the dress on. It was simple light green, with hints of black. The lace in the front went from the top to the middle of her dress. The lace strung her into the dress and made it so that she could make the dress tighter or looser. It started right underneath her breasts and the end of the lace hang in a simple bow. The dress had long sleeves that went wider from the elbow so that she could move her arms properly. It fell down elegantly from her waist to just a few centimeters above the ground. It accentuated her behind a bit and dipped down slight after it. The top part was open on the shoulders and showed a little bit of cleavage but not to much.

It was a dress she wore when she knew that there was a celebration, it was nice and beautiful. It made her look less like a servant, she stood out from the other servants because of it, but she didn't mind it. At least she wouldn't be smacked on the behind all the time, because she looked like a downright bar wench. Many other servants put on dresses that left not much to the imagination and showed of to much behind and breasts. Avalyne wasn't the type for that, she thought those kind of dresses should only be worn when in the presence of your lover.

Avalyne grabbed the sides of her hair and pulled them from her face and put them into a braid at the back of her head, putting a green ribbon to weave it's path between the braid. The braid started at each side of her head and joined together to become one big braid and ended just above her behind. She put a green ribbon at both sides of her head and let one ribbon weave trough the braid while the other ribbon was made into a small bow, that let the ribbon fall down next to her hair. She let the rest of her hair normal letting it hang down straight to just above her behind. She had long hair, because that was normal her in Asgard and also because she knew how much Loki preferred woman with long hair.

Now that she looked at herself, she noticed just how much she had changed about herself to fit to Loki's likings. She wore his color in her dress and her bracelet. Her hair was green and so were her eyes. Her hair and eyes were natural, but everything else she did on purpose. Maybe some people would think that she was a suitor for Loki, how nice that would be. Get out of it Avalyne, you're a servant people will notice that you're serving drinks and not dancing and gossiping like the other women. It had been a nice thought but a short lived one, just like her day of serving Loki had been. It seemed that no nice things lasted long for her, not even once. But that was the live of a servant, no nice things only working all day long.

Avalyne looked herself over one last time in the mirror and walked out to the servant dinning hall. Her friend already left, cause she wanted to stay near Thor, so that meant that she had to stand up early. Avalyne didn't have this problem, cause no one wanted to serve Loki, so it was given out as a remainder task, one she would eagerly take. Just as expected when she arrived the hand maid looked at her relieved and assigned her to the task of serving prince Loki that evening. That was the nice thing about being in love with someone who the others didn't like, she always got to serve him at feasts if he would be present. There had been feasts when Loki didn't come because it weren't feasts to his liking.

Tonight would be the celebration of Frigga, his mother. Although their relationship had become strained, cause she didn't visit him anymore, he still cared for her a lot and would show up to the party. Avalyne was sure of it, she knew her Loki, she had watched him and knew this to be true. If there was one thing she could count on, it was Loki's affection for his mother Frigga. He had been angry at her, when she decided to stick by Odin's side in some matters and not his. This had lead to the current silence between them, maybe tonight they could reconcile. Talk to each other again, so that Loki would no longer be so lonely. Thor visiting him, wasn't a thing Loki seemed to Like. probably cause he only talked about his battles. The man talked so loud that Avalyne could hear him when she was cleaning another room nearby Loki's room.

It appeared that Thor was incapable of talking with a normal voice like other people. His whispering was at the volume a normal person would talk. Poor Loki having to suffer Thor's hard voice, she wished that she could make a spell that made it so that Thor would talk at a normal volume. She already knew that Loki had tried to make such a spell, but it never was a permanent one. It would be for the greater good of all of Asgard if Thor wouldn't talk so loud. One time the idiot whispered in his volume how he thought an ambassador of another realm looked ugly. The ambassador and everyone present had heard him and it almost started a war, but Loki intervened and used his silver tongue on the situation and everyone calmed down.

Loki had saved Thor numerous times and never got as much as a thank you. Avalyne had wanted to hit the man with something every time he took Loki for granted. When Loki was gone, there no longer was anyone to help Thor and it was then that he had realized how much he had needed his brother with everything. It had been a sad sight to see, to see him finally realize how much his brother had meant to him. When Thor went to Midgard to retrieve Loki he had been hopeful, but when he came back with Loki in cuffs it was clear that Loki wasn't the same anymore.

Avalyne had been crushed at the sights of Loki in chains, with that horrendous nuzzle on, standing in front of the Alfather who crushed Loki. Now was not the time to think of such sad things, get yourself together Avalyne and start making the preparations for the celebration.

~

Loki woke up early as usual and bathed for a long time, the celebration was tonight and he had to look perfect for his mother. He wanted to walk things over with her and reconcile with her, he missed her. It was time to stop hating her for everything and talk to her again and have his mother back. Loki got out of the water, dried himself with a towel and walked to his closet. His meal arrived when he was walking around in his room with a towel on, the maid had an even more frightened look than normal and scurried away even faster. How he would have loved if it had been the servant who liked him, now that would have been a fun game to play.

He imagined how he could tease her by making her pick a book up next to him, so she would be close to him, how she would stare at his body, until he would cough. She would snap out of her daze and apologize with a blush on her cheeks. He wondered what her face would look like with such a blush on it, he imagined it would look a lot like a rose blooming. Fascinating and a rare thing to see. Loki's mind had gone to the servant with green hairs several times the last month. He secretly hoped that he would see her at the celebration.

She would most likely be wearing a dress in his color, Loki chuckled at this, the woman was so predictable. He wondered what more she would be wearing in his color, he hoped that she would style everything in his color, maybe others would think that she was his suitor. No, she was a servant, such a thing could never happen. People would noticed that she was a servant as soon as she walked around with a golden tray with drinks, instead of dancing and gossiping to others. Loki certainly liked the idea of having a dance with his not so secret admirer. He had walked around trough the servants dining hall with a cloaking spell and found out that the servant had quit the obsession for him.

He discovered that her name was Avalyne, her name suited her beauty. She had always asked to do the servings for him, begged even on several occasions. She refused to serve Thor, while other servants would fight to serve him. Again this proved to his earlier conclusion that she had no interest in his oafish brother and only in him. The woman had nagged of the head of the head maid to serve him in his chambers, when she reached the right age. The woman had gone trough so much trouble to be able to serve him and he had ruined it.

He heard from the other servants how they had punished her, by giving her a long list of chores. Loki had spied on her several times, but never found himself capable of doing anything about her chores. He could make her his personal chambermaid, but he barely knew her and so far she hadn't proven to him that she would be up for the task. He needed to find a way to make sure she would serve him again, the easiest thing to do, was to tell the head maid that the other servants kept bringing him the wrong books and that only the one with the green hair had brought him the right ones. That way the head maid would make her list shorter, so that the woman could once again serve him in his chambers, it seemed this plan would have to be executed this night.

Loki clothed himself in a simple tunic and slacks and started reading, he did this the whole day, until it had become time for the celebration to start. Loki used his magic and his formal attire appeared, his mother would certainly like this, she always was a person for the etiquette. Maybe he would catch the eye of the green haired servant, Avalyne. Loki walked to the main hall, feeling a little bit of anticipation about seeing her and what she would look like. He was sure she would look beautiful, but he wondered how much green she would be wearing.


	5. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's not the celebration yet, just the beginning, but it's so that from now on Avalyne can be used better.  
> Just read and see for yourselves ;)  
> Again sorry if there are any typos, I typed this pretty fast.

Avalyne had been busy with doing all sort of things, in preparation for the celebration. The strangest thing had been that she needed to help Frigga get her outfit ready. Apparently her normal chamber maid had fallen ill and she called for someone with a good taste. The head maid looked around spotted Avalyne's look and sent her to Frigga. Avalyne is very nervous as she walks towards Frigga's chambers, surely they were joking when thinking about sending her to dress the queen, they had to be. She was no were near the good eye of Frigga's usual chamber maid, who had a perfect taste that no one could dislike.

She took a big final breath and knocked on the doors.

"Come in", Frigga's voice rang like bells.

Avalyne opened the door with shaking hands, uncertain whether she should run away now or not. No, if she did a good job with this, she might be appointed to become one of Frigga's servants and that meant that she would be released from her long list of chores. And she would be in the perfect position to push Frigga towards Loki, she might be able to do that now. It seemed that Lady Fate was on her side and helped her with making sure that Loki and Frigga could reconcile. Avalyne pulled herself together, now determined to make sure she would get Frigga to talk to Loki.

"You must be the replacement they send for Eria", Frigga said

"Yes I am, your majesty", Avalyne answered.

"I hope you have a good taste, cause I'm dressing for my celebration", Frigga did a little half smile.

She seems to have learned Loki that half smile, he seemed to do that a lot, maybe because it's a thing he learned from her. Avalyne bowed down and took in Frigga, he body shape, her curves, her length, her tones, everything that would matter when picking out the perfect ensemble for the queen.

"You seemed to have dressed yourself for my son Loki", Frigga said with some joy twisted with bitterness in her voice.

"Yes, I am quit fond of the color green and your son", Avalyne had answered without realizing that she had just confessed her feelings.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I meant, uhm".

Frigga cut her of and looked at her and then gave a real smile.

"Do not worry child, your feelings are safe with me. I feel some happiness knowing that not every women in this realm has given up on my son, even if it's just a servant. Loki could use all the affection and support he can get in these dark times".

Frigga looked down and her face faltered, the queen suddenly looked thrice her age and a dark shadow was cast upon her face. Avalyne felt bad about it, Frigga seemed to be suffering, just as Loki was.

"He misses you", Avalyne said reassuringly.

"And how would you know such information?".

"I served him in his chamber once and he kept reading your spell book over and over again and seemed to protect it as his most cherished possession".

"And you would know this was my spell book how?"

"I was serving your drinks the day that you gave him that book, he seemed so happy when he got it. He has kept it always close, treasuring it almost as much as he cherishes you".

"I'm not so sure of that anymore".

"He still loves you, your highness. He's just to stubborn and too pride to admit it. He really misses you and wants to talk with you again, to have his mother back. He somehow feels that Thor has stolen you from him, seeing as though he is the only one you can be proud of. He feels ashamed of what he has done and if he could, he would turn back time and undo the horrid things he has done. Just so that you could be proud of him and this tear in your bond would have never happened".

"Did he tell you all of this?".

"No, but it could clearly read it from him. I just, somehow know how he thinks and I have seen how he suffered down in the dungeons and that you were the only thing that made him want to go on and live and not totally lose his mind".

"So you were the servant who I sometimes saw down there, who told him about the things going on up here and gave him his meals. You have a kind heart, you seem to have honest and strong feelings for my son. Maybe he will see that and accept you a bit, enough to let some of the ice around his heart melt enough to once let in his family".

"Your words are to kind your highness, I feel that you perceive me to be more than just a servant".

"Cause you are more than just a servant".

Frigga stepped closer and stopped in front of Avalyne, cupping one of her cheeks with her hand. Giving a big motherly smile that made everyone feel as though the sun was shining down on them, giving them warmth of the purest kind.

"You stayed by my son's side when everyone else left him and gave up any hope for him, even me". Frigga looked down sad and regretful.

"I still regret that I gave up on him and left him, like everyone else did. But luckily it appears that you were by his side the whole time, watching over him like an Valkyrie who had put him underneath the protection of her wings. Showing him kindness when giving him his meals down in those horrible dungeons where he was a prisoner, telling him about the things going on here, so that he would still feel apart of everything, making him feel wanted and noticed, not overlooked like everyone else did. I'm sure my son has seen your kindness and how you have stayed by his side the whole time, hopefully he will extend the branch of friendship towards you, so that he can let you mend some of the wounds of the past".

"You flatter to much with your words, they seem to much for such a simple person like me. I'm not sure I can live up to your expectations, your highness".

"I'm sure you will, you already look the part, now you only have to act like it. Tonight you will be my honored guest, a lady not a servant. I hope that this will make my son see you in a different light, the light that you deserve".

"I'm not sure that I can repay your kindness, your highness".

"Dress me just as beautiful as you have dressed yourself, with as much green as you can adjust to my normal style. But don't make it so that my green outshines you, cause Loki's eyes should only be on you tonight".

"Of course, your highness".

Avalyne was absolutely awestruck, it was as though Thor himself had hit her with his thunder, making her almost freeze to the spot. Avalyne walked towards the queen's closet and tried to find a suitable dress. She found a beautiful golden one, that seemed to have the softest of fabrics her fingers have ever felt. This was the dress, a golden one would be in her style and combined with green it would suit more to Loki's style. Avalyne pulled out the dress and showed it to the queen, who seemed happy with the choice and nodded her head.

She then looked for an old dress that she could cut up, that was in green. She found one, that had a nice look to it, it shimmered green. She got the dress out and looked around and found a pair of scissors, she would have to cut the dress, in order for it to fit with the golden one. Avalyne cut the dress from both sides from the top to the bottom, so that she had the front and back separate. She grabbed the back part and picked up a needle and thread, she started to sow the back part of the green dress to the golden one, cropping it here and there. In the end the golden dress now had a green back, with elaborate cuts here and there, so that you could still see the golden dress underneath it.

She took the front part of the green dress and cut out the shoulder part, she cropped the shoulder part and put it on the golden dress, so that the shoulders were big and puffy. She took the sleeves from the back side of the green dress, folded them back onto the dress and then pulled them to the front side. The green sleeves curled under the breast part and crossed each other and were put in a big bow that had two strokes hanging underneath it. She sow this to the dress and took a last part from the remainders of the green dress and made a ball that was ruffled and put that in the middle of the bow, sow it to it and then took one of the queens jewels, a big black diamond and put that onto it. Securing it with hidden threads and looked at the result of her hard work.

She smiled at the end result and told the queen to close her eyes. The queen had read a book on the balcony, so that she wouldn't disturb the servant. The queen walked to the mirror stopped in front of it and made the dress magically appear on her. The queen gasped at the sights of the dress and turned around, examining every detail. The dress looked amazing, this was a work of art, unlike anything she had ever seen in all of Asgard. In this dress she would certainly stand out and be noticed as the queen, with the most beautiful dress on.

"You have amazing skills for dress making, my dear".

"Thank you, it isn't much, but the best I could do in such a short amount of time".

"I wonder what a dress would look like when you had enough time, it probably would be so pretty that the one wearing it would make the stars jealous of her beautiful glow and shine".

"You flatter to much with your words, your majesty".

"From now one, you will be my dress maker, you won't be a servant anymore, Eira will assist you from now one".

Avalyne gasped at this, this was an amazing thing to happen, she would never have to do tedious chores again. Avalyne smiled overjoyed and thanked the queen over and over. The queen shook it off and let Avalyne pick out a golden necklace that she laced trough the queen her curly hair and made and elaborate pattern of it on her head. It looked amazing and with a small diamond here and there, the queen looked perfect. The last jewelry was picked out and the queen heard a knock at the door, indicating that she had finished just in time for the celebration to begin.

Frigga went to her jewelry chest and picked out an crown like jewel, that had a green emerald hanging at the front in the shape of a droplet. The crown was golden and had a swirly pattern with curls, that had diamonds at the end of every curl. She placed it on Avalyne's head and looked pleased at the her.

"This is a thank you, for making me look so beautiful, this will surely catch my son's eyes".

"You making me your dress maker is already enough, your majesty".

"Hush Avalyne you have done a great job, now be happy and merry and make my son happy too, he deserves it".

Avalyne smiled, the queen knew her name, she eagerly nodded her head and put on the biggest smile she had ever given anyone. The queen walked towards the door and Avalyne quickly opened it for her. The queen walked in front and Avalyne walked behind her, nervously fidgeting with her dress. She could hear the sounds of the grand hall were the celebration was about to begin. The queen walked with a certain poise that only she could pull of without looking cocky. They didn't walk to the front entrance but the back entrance, so that they would come from behind the throne and onto the steps.

Frigga walked ahead and as soon as she entered everyone cheered and gasped at the sight of her, Odin's face lit up and he had a warm and loving smile. Frigga walked towards her husband and stopped at his side. Avalyne stepped from the shadows and stopped at the side of the stairs, her heart racing at the realization were she was standing now. She nervously looked up to meet Loki's gaze, her breath got stuck in her throat and her heart almost pounded out of her chest.

Loki and Avalyne locked eyes and it was as though they were the only ones in the great hall, just looking deep into each others eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading my story :D
> 
> Leave a comment of what you thought, I even like negative critic, it helps me to become better.
> 
> Love MissElla


End file.
